generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Modding
Generation Zero does not officially have any modding tools to create user modifications, at the current time to do so you'd have to download a tool called DECADECA Tool (short for DE Constructor for Apps). Any user mods listed here have to abide by certain rules and are deemed as non-cheat modifications. These rules are as followed * Does not alter the games balance in favor of the player Full on balance overhauls for both Player and Machine(s) will be looked at separately * Adheres to the Discord community rules If you want your mod to be listed here, please contact a Editor that is part of the Wiki Team. When doing so, please include a link to your mod as well as all the features. Once its been reviewed you will be notified. Installation * Download desired mod * Add the parameter --vfs-fs dropzone --vfs-archive archives_win64/initial --vfs-archive archives_win64/supplemental --vfs-archive archives_win64/optional --vfs-fs Right click "Generation zero" in your library and select "properties". Click on "Set launch options..." and paste the parameter above into the box and hit "OK". * Installing the mod itself Place the "dropzone" folder from the downloaded .zip in the root folder of Generation Zero. Default path should be something like this: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\GenerationZero Released Mods Visual Immersive mod :Author: Taxen0'' :The goal of this mod is to improve immersion in Generation Zero by removing some parts of the user interface. Description Now you get to rely on your sight, wits, and the excellent sound design of Avalanche Studio instead of a magic arrow. Features *Hidden stealth / alert indicator *Removed hit indicators (Optional) *Removed "Entered combat" popup (Optional) *Hidden crosshair / static dot crosshair (Optional) Download: Immersive modImmersion Mod by Taxen0 All the downloads include everything it needs, so if you want to use one of the alternative versions you don't need the main file. Clear Vision :''Author: Taxen0'' :Improve visual clarity and give the game a new crisp look by removing a few graphical effects, for example depth of field. Description This mod will improve visual clarity and give the game a new crisp look by removing or reducing some graphical effects, for example depth of field. Strongly recommended that you also replace the game's default anti aliasing, to remove blurry edges. AA Settings Features * Removes depth of field * Removes film grain * Improves visibility during healing * Improves visibility when taking damage * Removes lens dirt * Removes dirt from gasmask Download: Clear VisionClear Vision by Taxen0 No more Blur/Bokeh DoF Effect :''Author: cip3000'' :No more Blur\Bokeh Depth of Field Effect. Description Completely removes any and all blur/Bokeh Depth of Field effects from the users game. Features *Removes Blur *Removes Bokeh Depth of Field Download: No more Blur\Bokeh Depth of Field EffectNo Blur/DoF by cip3000 Balance Hard Mode :''Author: Taxen0'' :Is the game too easy? Time to activate Hard Mode! Description The intent of this mod is to make the game more challenging by changing various gameplay elements and mechanics. I aim to add more features in the future and if you have any ideas that you think could fit in this mod feel free to contact me! Even if it might not be possible to implement right now I will add it to the list and try to implement it when possible. Recommended to be used alongside a mod like Immersive mod to make the game more difficult. Features * Remove Instant kill protection In the standard game you always survive a hit regardless of damage if your health is high enough, on top of that you got 2 seconds of invulnerability. This is now removed. * Disable Adrenaline usage You can no longer use adrenaline when downed and must respawn at a safehouse. Download: Hard ModeHard Mode by Taxen0 Category:Modding